We Are The Champions
by JC 619
Summary: When Danny Fenton, Eddie Brock, and Bridgette meet an Overpartied JC 619, He tells them what he's celebrating. Dedicated to the World Champion Philadelphia Phillies.


Hey Folks. As you know, On October 29, 2008 The Philadelphia Phillies defeated The Tampa Bay Rays 4 to3 to win the MLB World Series. It was the First time since 1983 that a Team from Philadelphia won a Major Sport Championship. **Warning:** There is a little NY Sports Bashing in the End, but nothing heavily mean though to New York Fans. Note: The Song: _We Are The Champions_ is by Queen. I only own Myself as Danny, Eddie, and Bridgette are owned by their Respected Persons.

* * *

It was a bright November Day as Danny Fenton was walking down the street of FanFic Town with Bridgette, and Eddie Brock.  
"Man, That was an awesome Halloween Party Geoff threw afew days ago, Thanks again for getting Sam, and Tucker in." said Danny. "No problem, Sam, and I got along nicely since we're both Vegetarians." replied Bridgette. "Anyway, Where did you get that neat Anti-Venom Costume Eddie?" asked Danny. "Oh, It just appeared out of nowhere." answered Eddie with a sly tone.

Just as Eddie finished his sentence when the three notice a man stumbling around on the Sidewalk. He was wearing a Red Hoodie, and Blue Jeans, and was holding a Bottle that looked like it could hold Champagne. "We betterhelp this guy out." said Bridgette as she began to walk towards the man. "Careful, He might be dangerous." added Danny as he, and Eddie checked the man. As the three grab the man, and hold him up, it turns out to be JC 619. "Oh... Hey Whatz up Youze Guys?" said JC 619 as he licked his lips.

"What are you doing with this?" demanded Eddie as he showed JC 619 the Champagne Bottle. "You do know you could go to jail for this." said Danny. "Oh that ain't Champagne you guys." replied JC 619. "He's right, It's a Fancy styled Sprite Bottle." said Bridgette as she took a sip of the drink. "Well, Why are you in a daze?" asked Danny. "Simple, I've been celebratin' the past week." answered JC 619. "Celebrating what, Halloween?" questioned Eddie. "Nooo... The Philadelphia Phillies winnin' the World Series!" said JC 619 in a happy voice. "Oh yeah, They beat Tampa Bay last Wenesday." quoted Bridgette.

"So you've been celebrating a Victory for almost a week?, That seems kind of dumb." said Danny. "No, No it ain't, You see: I've been a Phillies fan for years, and the last time they won a Championship was before I was born, Plus it has been almost Twenty Five Years since a Team from Philadelphia has ever won a Title, It's really something to get excited about!" said JC 619 in an excited tone. "I still don't get it man." replied Danny. "Well maybe I could put it in the words of a Timeless Song.

_**JC 619:**_ I've paid my dues Time after time I've done my sentence But committed no crime And bad mistakes I've made a few and I've had my share of sand Kicked in my face But I've come through

**_Bridgette_** (Liking the Song joins in): And I need to go on and on and on and on

**_JC 619_**: We are the champions - my friends And we'll keep on fightin' till the end **_JC & Bridge:_** We are the champions We are the champions No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions of the world

**_JC 619:_** I've taken my bows And my curtain calls You've brought me fame and fortune And everything that goes with it I thank you all But it's been no bed of roses no pleasure cruise and I consider it a challenge before all human race That I ain't gonna lose **_Eddie & Bridgette:_** And I need to go on and on and on and on

**_JC 619:_** We are the champions - my friends And we'll keep on fightin' till the end **_JC, Eddie & Bridge:_** We are the champions We are the champions No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions of the world

_**JC 619, and Danny:**_ We are the champions - my friends And We'll keep on fightin' till the end **_All Four Now:_** We are the champions We are the champions No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions

"Ehhh... I understand if you're a diehard Sports fan then." said Danny. "Yeah, Anyways I'll see you guys later then." said JC 619 as he walked away from them. "Hey, Didn't The Phillies beat out the Mets to win the East Division?" asked Danny to Eddie. "Watch it Danny, I'm a New York Fan." growled Eddie. "Yeah, And the Yankees didn't make it to the Playoffs for the first time since 93? asked Bridgette. "Okay, What did I just say?" replied Eddie in an angry tone. "I think they did, and Haven't the Knicks, Jets, and Rangers...." answered Danny before Eddie interrupts. "Enough!!!, Don't make go Venom on you guys!" said Eddie. "Okay, Jeeze, Maybe he should have gone with JC 619." said Bridgette as the three continued to walk on down the Street.

* * *

Allright, I'm just blowing off of Philly Phan Steam (I saw the Parade on TV, and the whole Series as well). Anyway, _Reviews_ are up, and _Ideas_ are Welcomed.


End file.
